From Here On In
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Harry decides he has had enough with the actions of the meddling Headmaster and other people disrupting his almost peaceful life with Draco. chaptered Songfic. Please read and review. Drarry HPDM Complete
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** Song fic based on my favourite song of all time. This will be update over time for each verse. Now completed and partially re-edited.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All lyrics are from The Living End "From Here on in".

**Warning:** Dumbledore bashing. Slash.

Enjoy.

**From Here On In**

**Chapter One**

By ScreamForSOH

"_Oh I can't explain it,_

_Oh I guess it's just the way it goes,_

_For I know no reason,_

_For I don't know where I'm going…"_

_-The Living End_

The war is finally over, while Harry was one of the happiest people amidst all of the celebrating, he knew there was one thing that he would have to deal with the next day. For the time being he left it alone. It had been a week since Voldemort had been killed, however most of the celebrating had been held off while Harry was in recovery. It had shocked him that so many people had really cared, he didn't realise that he had gotten through to that many people since he started the campaign again discrimination of werewolves, vampires, Muggleborns, half bloods, children of Death Eaters, and many others. He had seen too much during his time at school to allow the generations to continue with the cruelty of which Voldemort had started against those who were different.

During his times in the library with Hermione and Draco, Harry had come across a section of diaries from previous professors and headmasters of Hogwarts. He had begun reading them, interested in the changing of school curriculum and techniques. He had been surprised to see an increase in the mentioning of discipline needed and rules added over just the past sixty years to try and combat against the prejudices the students arrived at the school with and continued to flame over the years. House rivalry had once been only minor, only really needing punishing during time of Quidditch and final point scores.

He had been researching more on the changes in the belief system and using the information he gathered along side his team of newly recruited helpers, Hermione, Luna, Draco and a few parents of other students who had agreed with what he was saying, and so they began writing in to the newspaper. They participated in interviews and pushed to get word out there that things were once without the discrimination and that it was one of Voldemort's ploys since the beginning to start manipulating them and weakening the light side. This was amid his training for the final battle, and the further the campaign got, the more Dumbledore seemed to work him harder.

One day, Harry confronted Dumbledore about his belief in the things which Harry was working on and was surprised to find that he was against much of what Harry was fighting for. Yes, he believed in getting people to forget their differences in most ways, but at the same time, he was defending everything about the house rivalry and thought that Harry shouldn't be fighting for such a little cause as what people believed of each other and should concentrate more on the fight at hand and destroying Voldemort.

Standing off to the side of the party being held at the Malfoy Manor, Harry leaned against Draco contently, he knew that everything was okay, and he shouldn't continue letting his mind and conscience be plagued by things of the past and yet he soon had the memory of talking to Hermione about the way the headmaster was behaving. "I don't get it Herm! He's the one always talking of harmony and all that crap, and yet when it comes to believing the children of Death Eaters, or even just descendants of dark families, he is completely against it!"

Hermione nodded sympathetically, "I know Harry, but even if he continues to work you too hard for you to help with it, there are still the people who have volunteered to help research and prove prejudices wrong." Harry nodded, he was so thankful for everything that people were doing, he was annoyed that Ron was even more against it then Dumbles. He even seemed to be doing an anti-campaign for it, showing all the things that proved that people with dark backgrounds were bad. Even went as low as to bring Snape back into it. He wouldn't leave the dead be… for Snape had been brutally killed by Voldemort when he found out about his spying, Ron just broadcast about Severus trying to kill Dumbledore, it was terrible and yet it seemed to work with some people.

His mind skipped ahead to when the time to fight came about, a lot of people who had been on the fence, or unwilling to work under Dumbledore's beliefs and manipulative rule, or Voldemort's strict and cruel regulations with his even harsher philosophies had come and joined Harry's side, one who was willing to let people do as they chose, believe what they want, as long as they give people a chance, in hope that others would give them a chance. And so Dumbledore lost much of his army, they instead turned to Harry for commands, and even Voldemort was shocked to find some of his new recruits not turn up as he called them, those who had heard some of what Harry had been fighting to prove and so they gave him information in return for help once the war was over. They knew the risks; they were willing to take it.

Harry's mind continued to scroll over his memories of the battle and was eventually brought back to the current time. His mind suddenly worked out, or at least, he knew of the past, didn't understand all of what happened but knew it was all worth it, he knew where he was, in the arms of his lover, surrounded by friends, family and even those he didn't want to see again, but that was to be dealt with _after _celebrations were over. Harry smiled and turning in Draco embrace, he brushed his lips against Draco's before leading him out onto the dance floor and began dancing with him to the heavy pounding music.

_-_-_

**AN/ **Please review and tell me what you think. The chapters get shorter from here I think. If you haven't heard the song before, download it or something. It is a great song.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ **Sorry for not updating in a while, I lost track of time and forgot about it for a while, a lot of things have been going on lately. So here is the second chapter of this songfic, enjoy.

**Warning: **Slash and Dumbledore bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Song belongs to The Living End.

**From Here On In**

**Chapter Two**

By ScreamForSOH

"_Don't come around here no more,_

_You're not welcome here anymore…"_

The next day came way too soon in Harry's mind. He knew that he had to do it. He had enough of seeing Dumbledore treat him as if he were a king now, and yet for the first 23 years of his life right up until he had killed Voldemort, he had been treated as a lowly pawn, Dumbledore himself as the king. He wasn't the only person he was seeing that day, not the only person that he was finally turning to and telling them his exact thoughts. He was just glad that Draco was there with him the whole time, along with Hermione, Luna, the Weasley twins, Molly and Blaise.

They met outside the gate of Hogwarts, Blaise looking quite seedy still from the amount of alcohol from the night before. Luna should have looked just as bad, she was just glad that Hermione was still good with potions and didn't want her girlfriend to feel that bad during the 'meeting' with Dumbledore, they all wanted to remember this one as best they could.

The group made their way up through the grounds, taking in the beauty of the school, each with their own personal memory of various places. Harry had his fingers enlaced with Draco's as they wondered down along the side of the lake, both sets of eyes turned straight to the area where a cove was hidden from view by boulders, only visible in the lake and from certain angles inside the forest. They squeezed their each others hands, grinning slightly.

It had been the place where the two had first talked civilly, both wanting to get away from the world, and so they did. They forgot about all prejudices they had about each other, whether in the war, school, or previous encounters. They forgot everything and just talked, not about time at school exactly, but things such as music, food, school subjects. They were able to spill their secrets and it ended up becoming a weekly thing. Eventually it turned to more serious matters, and they ended up knowing each other more then some of their friends could ever say.

They didn't start dating until school was out, neither wanting to admit it while there. Once out of school they could tell the other, they could disappear off the face of the earth never to be seen by the other again. But it didn't work like that. Their friendship since sixth year continued and became more then that. Years later and they were still together. Once that spot was out of view, they turned to each other and just smiled. Draco pulled Harry closer and picked him up, before continuing on with the others hugging Harry closely, the smaller man wrapped around the blond happily knowing that fighting it would just cause the others to laugh more and probably end up with him being dropped on the ground.

Once they were in the castle they were glad that the school was still classified as closed for another week, where after the students who chose to come back could do advanced classes and finish the work they were meant to do over the four months during the school's closure, and be taught everything in time for exams. The students, who weren't willing, were able to come back the year after and redo that year of class and finish a year late. The group made their way to the statue of the Gargoyle, which guarded the Headmaster's office, and waited outside.

A few moments after they arrived, their waiting paid off and the Board of Education walked up to the statue also. "Mr Potter, are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded and said in a confident voice, glad that he had already been placed back on his feet by then, "Yes, things need to be changed, and this is where it should start." The men all nodded, they had been won over already, the man-who-lived sure could get any one to agree with him, but not in the same way that Dumbledore did. Dumbledore did it in secret, where as Harry blatantly stated his thoughts and answered what ever questions were thrown at him and at the end hoped that they saw the same way he did. He turned to the statue and stated the password, "Ghost Drops" and waited as the statue moved out of the way.

The group merged together, young and old stood outside the door, Harry knocked and waited. They heard a call allowing them entrance and they trooped in. Dumbledore seemed alarmed by the number of people who had arrived, Harry had just told him that he needed to speak with him about some things and that he would be bringing some people, he hadn't expect to see those particular people at all. It almost frightened the man, what with the way Harry looked at that point in time.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster!" he said in an overly chirpy voice.

"Hello Harry." He said, not bothering to offer a lemon drop to any in the room, he realised after the first decade and a bit that people didn't like them as he did. "What can I do for you all today?"

Harry seemed to ponder this for a moment before taking a deep breath and sighing. Taking a moment longer, he walked up to stand in front of the desk where Dumbledore was seated behind and began. "You know Headmaster; when I first heard your name, it was in defence of you. My Uncle, oh you remember him do you? Such a _lovely _man he was, abusive and crude, but of course, you sent me off there. Who knows why?! And you know what… I don't care any more. No Draco, just let me do this. He has to understand why it must be done. Why _all _of this must be done…" Harry had looked away from scared blue eyes, to those he loved so much, pleading with him to just let him get this done, a nod from Draco and Harry turned back to Dumbledore, eyes glued to each other, and Harry took another breath in.

"Where was I, oh that's right, what people thought of you! Hagrid respected you. He defended you. Did anything you asked of him, even when you sent him to his death… I guess that's where my faith began to waver in you… or maybe it was when I found out that you had known all along what kind of treatment I was getting at home, **even the god damn muggle school had tried to help**!!! But no, they suddenly dropped that case. The beatings got worse after that too… fun stuff that was.

"Now don't get me wrong, I am glad for some things you have done, like… … I guess getting me out of that hell hole… but then again, you put me there, so I can't thank you much for that. Okay, but we didn't come here to talk of the shit life you left me to lead, instead we are here to talk about how well you are doing as a headmaster. Looking over the diaries of previous headmasters, headmistresses, professors, and other ex-patrons of this school, one thing that I noted, was that there was never a mention of any need to punish excess number of students over what they said about another, and not because it wasn't frowned upon, oh no sir, not at all.

"It's because the students _knew_ that it was wrong, and there wasn't that rivalry there, not to the extent of hating another just because of their school house, not because of their ancestors. However, you look to the students of today, and they think that they are _meant _to dislike the other houses, it is **expected** of them to mistreat and never trust the Slytherins, and in turn the Slytherins entered this school to become outcasts. They weren't to have real friends, because friends will betray you and all the other rot that came from the generations of students before them, leading all the way back to the time when Tom Riddle entered the school and was given such special treatment by _your _word. The bullying started off because he was an orphan, and then went to bullying because of his house, then some students found out about his heritage, and oh boy did he get fleck for that!!

"You were a new teacher to this school by then, you thought that it was natural for the students to behave like this, and besides there weren't any _real_ school rules against it. Anyway, you should have seen the trouble it was causing the boy, but no, he was another child who you were to 'help', just like me in fact! You know what, I've had enough of all this, you know what you've done wrong; you know that you are getting too old to run a school like this. You have made mistakes, horrible ones, and now you shall finally pay. Sirs, please do what you must, I'm not wasting any more energy on this fool anymore. This is the last time I'm saying this to you Dumbledore, so remember the feeling it gives you. Good day Headmaster."

And with that said Harry walked out of the room, Draco following after glaring at the stunned man. The others in the room, watched the two leave before turning back to the soon to be ex-headmaster. One of the men from the school's board began talking, and soon after, it was official. However, to the shock of most in the room, once he had finished dismissing Dumbledore, one of the other members turned to Hermione, and with a bow, asked her on behalf of Harry to be the new Headmistress.

**AN/ **Hope you liked it; please let me know what you think with a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ **Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. School took over and all motivation left me. This is a short update sorry, but I think it works best like this. I will hopefully get the next one up in a few weeks.

**Warning: **Slash and Dumbledore bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing. Song belongs to The Living End.

**From Here On In**

**Chapter Three**

By ScreamForSOH

"_From here on in, you're on your own,_

_So carry on just like before,_

_And don't you think I won't…"_

Dumbledore was given a few days to remove his personal belongings from the school. However when Harry, Draco and Hermione returned to start to move her things in and get her settled in, they found all of his things still in place. Harry's temper rose, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, eyes twinkling. "You really are an old fool, you know that don't you Albus? Or are you just in denial? You are not the Headmaster; you have no right to be here."

The twinkle disappeared and replaced by anger. "What makes you think that you have a choice over who is the Headmaster of this school? You may have defeated Voldemort, but you don't know the politics of running a school and keeping things working…" He seemed to be about to continue, however with a swish of a hand, Dumbledore found himself unable to speak or move his hands from the table top where he had slammed them at the beginning of his speech.

"I may not know all of the politics, but I know a manipulative old fool who has had too many chances and made too many mistakes. Yes, people are not perfect and can make mistakes, but only so many can be forgiven. I know for a fact that people won't listen to you any more. There needs a change and so Hermione is to be the new Headmistress of this school. Leave now or I will force you to leave." Dumbledore looked ready to murder the man, but seeing the anger and strength Harry held alone, combined with the hatred given off from the others in the room to his direction, he finally gave up.

"Release me and allow me to collect my things." Dumbledore said in defeat once Harry released him from the silencing spell. Harry had other plans. With a second swish of a hand, all of the old man's things were bundled together and shrunk into two trunks which had appeared at that moment.

"You will leave. You will _not_ return, for _any_ reason. Your leave pay will be sent to your Gringotts account. Now leave, and don't try anything, or I will press for you to be sent to either Azkaban or an institute which can restrain you from contacting anyone again." Dumbledore's eyes widened at the seriousness that could be heard in Harry's voice. Not saying anything, the suddenly very old man pulled out his wand and with a flick and a swish, his trunks disappeared, before he moved to the fireplace and floo-ed from the room to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry sighed and turned to Hermione and smiled. "See, all he needed was a little persuasion." She just sighed and looked around the now very bare room, hope and nerves bombarding her senses and thoughts.

"This is going to be a very interesting year…"

**AN/ **Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/** Heh. All I can say, is that I really am sorry. I just haven't been motivated to write anything in so long, or if I have been it's been Kingdom Hearts or something. I had almost forgotten about this but I got some reviews and faves recently (ish) and decided that I would have to finish it off. And here is the final chapter. I decided to leave the final verse/chorus just as an ending note, it seemed to work well. Anyway, sorry again for the long wait. Oh have also fixed up a lot in the previous chapters. O.o my god there was some terrible wording in that. But I can't promise it's much better. Haven't slept more than nine hours in …. Six days now. Joyyyyyyy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All lyrics are from The Living End "From Here on in".

**Warning:** Dumbledore bashing. Slash.

Enjoy.

**From Here On In**

**Chapter Four**

By ScreamForSOH

_  
"I've got no time for you,_

_So don't come near me,_

'_Cos I just can't stand it,_

_Now there's no room for you,_

_For I know where I'm going…"_

It was a similar scene when Harry finally confronted Ron about his behaviour around the children of Death Eaters, everything he had done just to spite those who had been labelled 'Dark' by society, and most importantly, all the times he had tried to destroy Harry's relationship with Draco. He had always planned on talking to Ron about his attitude, but he never expected it to happen like it did.

Each day went past and he kept thinking to himself, he'd do it the next day, he was sure that he wanted to do it, he just was nervous about seeing his once best friend's face filled with such hate, disgust and mistrust as his when ever he was around, particularly when Draco was around.

But fate caught up with him once more and the two ran into each other in Diagon Alley.

Harry and Draco were spending the day at Diagon Alley and were about to head off home when they heard Ron call out for Harry. Grimacing on the inside, Harry turned to see what the red head wanted while also trying to organise his thoughts and prepare himself for what he needed to say. And for a moment he couldn't find the words, until he saw Ron's expression upon noticing Draco.

"What do you want Ron?" Harry asked, recognising the strained expression Ron had.

"Why did you do that to Dumbledore? He was the best Headmaster has had, so you go and get him fired and removed from society?" Ron half yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes, he had been expecting much worse than this. "If you would open your eyes and see the man he really was and the things he had done, then maybe you wouldn't be so quick to blame me for results from the old man's own actions." Harry said calmly; his mind definitely made up now.

Ron rolled his eyes and went to say something else, but Harry cut him off. "You know what Ron? I've had enough of this, you are never going to listen to what I have to say, and so will never understand or begin to accept the changes needed in this new world. So why don't you bugger off, stop harassing my friends, family and myself. We don't care what you have to say. Stay away from us, and never look back. You don't belong as a part of these coming changes since all you ever do is talk, not ask questions or listen to what people have to say. Good bye Ron, you wanna hope I don't see you around."

With that said, Harry linked his fingers with Draco's and walked away from the scene, leaving Ron standing in the crowded laneway by himself; still too stunned to speak.

"You did the right thing, Harry." Draco said quietly after a couple minutes when they had slowed to a stroll and were entering Muggle London. Harry sighed and nodded. He knew this was true, he just hated that things had to turn out like that. "Come on, we'll go find you the biggest sundae muggles can manage." He said with a grin, leading a now smiling Harry through the busy streets.

_  
"Don't come around here no more,_

_You're not welcome here anymore…"_

-_-_-

AN/ And there you have it. It's finished. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
